


Art: Translation

by mekare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Children, Fanart, Games, Gen, Traditional Media, playful Ronon Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Ronon goofing around with Athosian children.





	Art: Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850715) by [mylittleredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl). 



**Author's Note:**

> Art for Translation, a fic by mylittleredgirl- The passage that inspired this instant idea was this: _The children find Ronon quickly, too, and he's drafted into carrying armloads of them at a time and roaring like an animal in some kind of game. Teyla laughs at the sight like she hasn't laughed in quite a while, and smiles when she feels Halling standing behind her._


End file.
